1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a projection system, and more particularly, a projection system with an auto-project portable device for displaying images automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of techniques, various types of projectors, screens, and monitors are adopted for image display. For example, a projector is used widely in a presentation of a conference since the projector can enlarge an original image. Specifically, a network projector can project an image stored in a hard disk from a computer through a wireless link. Generally, before the projector projects the image, the wireless link between the computer and the projector must be established first. In practice, several link protocols can be used for link establishment, such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) protocol.
For conventional network projectors, in order to establish a wireless link for transmitting image data with high security, high reliability, and interference-free, several Steps are essentially required. First, a user has to download specific software associated to drive a Wi-Fi module of the computer (or drive/identify gateway device). Second, the specific software is required to be installed into the computer. Third, when the computer detects several access points, the user has to select an appropriate access point or change a default access point to establish a user-defined Wi-Fi link between computer and the projector. After establishing a Wi-Fi link between the computer and the projector, the user may further input a login code to request a permission of data transmission through the Wi-Fi link. Next, the user may press a “play” key of an interface generated by the software to start image data transmission. Finally, the projector receives the image data and projects the image data.
Although the projector can project the image data from the computer through the wireless link, it lacks of operation convenience since several Steps have to be processed manually by the user. In other words, the aforementioned operation for projecting the image data by the projector is complicate and inconvenient. All configurations defined by the user are not stored in the computer, thereby leading to low operation efficiency.